<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wonder by YeetTheAngels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119850">I Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels'>YeetTheAngels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won't Say (I'm In Love) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, F/F, Frenemies, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malleus and Leona keep missing each other. (or alternatively, the first meeting that never was)<br/>(Vigilante AU, set before Once Upon A Dream)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pre Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won't Say (I'm In Love) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during one of their truces, a small reprieve between the fighting, did Grimmdrake pose the question to Savanaclaw. “Do you ever feel like you want something more out of life?” In response, Savanaclaw just raised an eyebrow. “If I had everything I wanted in life, would I have needed to put this costume on and fight crime?” Grimmdrake chuckled. “Good point.” They were perched on top of a building that gave them a clear view of the opposite one, which was where a shady deal was about to take place between Octavinelle and another mafia group. </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone actually likes me.” Grimmdrake looked back at where Savanaclaw was lounging on the floor of the roof. “That’s not true. The citizens love you.” Savanaclaw sighed as they tied their chocolate brown hair back. “No, I was talking about… my civilian self. I’ve always only been second rate, and the only thing I was good at, was scaring others. People fear me, Grimmdrake.” She growled, and Grimmdrake mentally compared her to a caged lioness. “I think I understand.” Savanaclaw looked up as Grimmdrake sat cross legged next to her. </p>
<p>“I know what it’s like to have people fear me. That’s why they ‘forget’ to invite me places, or ‘forget’ to ask for my opinion of things. I was never liked by others, I was feared. I put this mask on because I wanted to be more than what they said I was.” She confessed, fingers twisting the bits of loose fabric her costume had. For a moment, they sat in silence, neither of them sure of what to say next. Then there came sounds of shooting from the opposite building, and they were on the move. </p>
<p>After the successful capture of some of the higher ups of Octavinelle (yet Cecaelia and her two assistants Lehsunia and Pearl still managed to escape), Grimmdrake took a moment just to run around the city. With the wind blowing through her hair, she took to her patrolling with an extra spring in her step. It took her a moment to realise that she felt… free. Confessing her real feelings to a fellow vigilante might not have been the smartest move, but as she concealed herself within the shadows, ready to return to her penthouse apartment, she couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>Getting home meant she needed to resume her role as CEO of Diasomnia Enterprises, and reason dictated that she take a quick shower and crash on her ridiculously expensive mattress so she could get enough sleep for the meeting with Afterglow Savannah International tomorrow. Instead, Malleus decided to indulge herself and take a hot bath, luxuriating in the hot soapy water as it soothed her tired muscles. Her work phone ringing caught her attention, and she had no choice but to answer it once she saw who the caller was. </p>
<p>“Lilia, it’s-” She snuck a quick glance at the wall clock. “Ten fifty five at night. You don’t usually call this late.” On the other side of the phone, Lilia squealed with glee. “Aw Mal, you do care! Anyways, I was just calling because Scarabia Corporate’s CEO has decided to come over and sign the contract with us tomorrow! You know how flighty she is, never gets anything done at the right times. Along with the new contract we’re gonna go over tomorrow with Afterglow Savannah, the three of us will basically have a monopoly on Noxdaw’s electronic market!” Malleus stretched her legs as she listened to Lilia blabber on about the upcoming contract. She furrowed her brow. Having not two, but three company CEOs in the same place? Add in the fact that she and Savanaclaw had just disrupted Octavinelle’s deal tonight and that was a recipe for disaster. Cecaelia would be out for blood, and the three CEO’s meeting would be a very tempting target for her to sink her fangs in. Do octopi even have fangs? Realising that she was getting off track, she tuned back in to hear Lilia say “So Mr. Kingscholar says he’d be bringing his son Cheka and his sister Leona to the meeting, but he doesn't think she’ll actually be coming. She’d probably sleep through the meeting anyways. Well, that was what he said, but-” </p>
<p>“Lilia, can this wait til tomorrow? It’s eleven pm right now. Just send me a text if there’s anything I need to know before the meeting.” With that, Malleus ended the call. Getting out of the now lukewarm bath, she quickly dried herself off before putting on her favourite silk shorts and an old t-shirt she had gotten from Lilia when she was a teen. Stepping onto the balcony, she stared out into the distance, letting her thoughts drift. Somehow, she started thinking about Savanaclaw. How she carried herself so elegantly, yet could decimate violent mobs without a single scratch. She truly deserved the title of “the Queen of the Lands”. But if Savanaclaw had conquered the lands, Grimmdrake was the one who ruled over the heavens. Staring at the city below her, she wondered. <em>Who is Savanaclaw? Why did she become a vigilante?</em></p>
<p>Just a few miles away, Leona Kingscholar finally stepped out of her bathroom, towel around her wet hair, but as naked as the day she was born. It had taken her longer than usual to get home, but since she had stopped a robbery on the way back she’d say it was well worth the time. On the couch, Ruggie didn’t even raise an eyebrow at her naked body. “Dry your hair off quickly, Leona. You’ve got a meeting with Diasomnia and Scarabia tomorrow.” Leona rolled her eyes and threw the wet towel at Ruggie, who dodged it. It landed on the floor with a wet splat, causing Ruggie to groan as she knew she would be the one to clean it up. “I’m going to bed.” “Wait, you have to dry your hair! I read somewhere that if you don’t dry your hair before bed and you sleep with the aircon on, it can cause you to become paralyzed!” Ignoring Ruggie’s mothering, Leona closed her bedroom door behind her, crawled into her bed and fell asleep immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ahhh<br/>realises that i forgot to post it<br/>aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br/>realises that its 2am <br/>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:00 am meant that Malleus Draconia was already at her desk, looking over the morning’s reports. A cup of her favourite coffee, still fresh and warm, was already on her desk, courtesy of Sebek. Sometimes, it really paid off to have fangirls. She took a sip as she casually made a few notes on one of the production department’s budget readjustments. Taking a quick peek outside, she saw Lilia sleeping at her desk. “I’ll have Silver bring the suggested revisions down then. And Sebek… I’ll ask her to get Lilia a cup of tea.”</p>
<p>9:00 am meant that Leona Kingscholar was still in bed, hair a mess and her privates only barely covered by the blanket Ruggie had thrown on her last night. If Farena were here, he would have tried to wrap her up with another blanket, or run away while screaming like a little girl. (Later, Leona would realise that Farena chose the latter, only less loud because Cheka was there.) But the only one who lived with her was Ruggie, and she had long since accustomed to Leona’s casual nakedness. Thus she slept on, even as the morning sun sent its rays over her face. </p>
<p>“Auntie, time to get up.” Leona scrunched up her nose as she felt small hands patting her face. “Auntie!!!” A sharp tug of her hair roused her from her slumber, and she opened her eyes to see the bane of her existence: Cheka, her 6 year old nephew. “Brat. What are you doing here?” Leona glared at Cheka, who was innocently ignorant of it. “Dad sent me to wake you up. He said we were gonna go to a meeting today.” At the unpleasant reminder of the upcoming meeting with Diasomnia Enterprises, she groaned and shoved a pillow over her face. “Auntie! You can’t go back to sleep, you promised Cheka you’ll be there!” Cheka whined. </p>
<p>“Urgh… Where’s that blasted father of yours then?” Leona tried to push Cheka away. “Dad’s outside. He got really red and ran out.” Cheka blinked as Leona picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. “Why? Is it cuz your boobies are bigger than his?” She opened the door with her other hand as he asked. Farena was chilling on her couch, and gave a very unmanly squeak when he saw her. After all, she was still naked. “Sister, won't you please put on some clothes?” Leona just remained silent, dumped Cheka onto the space next to him, and went back into her bedroom. “The meeting's at eleven!” Farena called after her. The only reply he got was the slam of the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Miss Malleus! Here are the files you requested!” “Thank you, Sebek. Next time, please be a bit quieter. We don’t want to disturb the other workers.” Malleus accepted the files from Sebek, who blushed from the praise. “Of course, Miss Malleus! I’ll be getting back to work now!” Her volume went from ‘shouting’ to ‘whisper yelling’, which to a normal human being was a normal talking voice. After Sebek had left, Malleus checked her phone. “Ten thirty… Better get to the meeting room.”</p>
<p>Leona yawned as the chauffeur pulled the car into park. She yawned again when the car door opened, and again when they were in the elevator. “Sister, could you stop-” Farena yawned. “Stop yawning?” Leona turned and yawned directly at his face. Beside her, Cheka giggled as he too yawned. “Sister, it’s really disrespectful to Diasomnia Enterprises if you just keep yawning.” Leona just gestured to their guide, who had somehow managed to fall asleep in the few seconds it took for them to enter the elevator. “Tell that to her.” Farena facepalmed.</p>
<p>“Wowie! It’s great to finally meet you, miss Malleus!” Malleus tried not to wince as Kalim Al-Asim shook her hand very enthusiastically. Her arm was still sore from where she had taken a hit last night. Next to Kalim, she saw her assistant’s (what was her name again? Jamil?) left eye twitch minisculely. Honestly, Malleus was very impressed by her as she was able to deal with Kalim for almost every waking hour of her life. Too bad she worked for Scarabia, Malleus would have liked someone like her in Diasomnia. Sure, Lilia and the rest were good, but anyone who could put up with Kalim for long periods and not even react to her exturbance deserved recognition.</p>
<p>Malleus’ arm was finally released, and as she checked her phone Kalim had already drawn Lilia into a conversation. Something about… music? “Five minutes til eleven… Sebek, could you please look for Silver? I fear she might have fallen asleep again.” Sebek was out the door before Malleus could finish her sentence. “Ahaha! She’s very enthusiastic!” Kalim exclaimed. “Jamil, why are you never that enthusiastic when you do your work?” Jamil raised an eyebrow at her question. “The sheer amount of enthusiasm you radiate is enough for the both of us.” She replied calmly, then returned to perusing the contract. Malleus really, really wished Jamil worked for her.</p>
<p>“Dad, I need to pee.” Cheka tugged on Farena’s sleeve. Silver had stayed awake for two minutes before succumbing to slumber again. They were in an area where there weren’t any employees, and Cheka had quickly grown bored. “Take Leona with you and go find a restroom.” Farena said, before resuming his attempts to prod Silver awake. “Come on, auntie.” Leona rolled her eyes, but took Cheka’s small hand in her own as they set off in search of a restroom.</p>
<p>“So just look through-” Kalim took the contract from Jamil and immediately signed it, not even looking at the contents. “... hah?” Malleus stared at her in shock. Next to her, Lilia started laughing uncontrollably. “If Jamil approves, then that’s all fine with me!” Kalim said with a dazzling smile. Malleus mentally compared her to a small, fluffy white rabbit that had no sense of danger. Perhaps then Jamil was the wolf that, if Kalim the fluffy bun were to be hurt, would kill everyone in the room and then herself.</p>
<p>Jamil’s eye twitch became more noticeable as Kalim tried to convince Malleus to visit Scarabia Corporate. Malleus decided that everyone, especially herself and Jamil, should probably take a break to compose themselves, and maybe when she came back, she would be able to pinpoint where the sense of unease she felt originated from. “Excuse me for a moment.” </p>
<p>“Auntie, what’s wrong?” Leona’s eyes darted around the corridor, Cheka tugging at her hand worriedly. Even though everything looked fine, there was still <em>something</em> that made her tense up. “Stay close to me, Cheka.” The moment she said that, she realised what she had been sensing. She pulled Cheka close to her chest, shielding his head and small body with her own, just as the world exploded around them in a fiery blaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My server (plz intro for access):<br/>https://discord.gg/geqFYqAvft<br/>My twitter:<br/>https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>